The many advantages of flexible packaging have made it the package of choice in many applications. Two prominent fields for flexible packaging are the beverage industry, for example for wines or for beverage syrups, and the pharmaceutical field. Of course, many other applications exist as well.
In general, products are filled into flexible packages and then distributed for use by customers for their particular application. The products are either filled into pre-made bags through fitments, or filled into bags as the bags are being made on form, fill, and seal machines. Often the flexible packaging is distributed in boxes, and such systems are commonly referred to as bag-in-box (“BIB”) systems. “Bag,” as used in this disclosure, is meant to include any flexible package, including, without limitation, bags, pouches, and stand-up packages.
Significant efforts have been made at increasing the efficiency of form, fill, and seal machines, and of operations that make pre-made bags. Furthermore, there have been various developments directed at improving the evacuation efficiency of pre-made bags.
However, attempts at improving evacuation efficiency have often reduced efficiencies during the bag filling operation. For example, one approach for improving evacuation efficiency involves the use of an evacuation device known as a dip strip, which includes a base and raised ribs that create evacuation channels. For this device to work well, it must be coupled closely to the fitment through which product is evacuated from the bag. However, on pre-made bags, the proximity of the evacuation device to the fitment (which is also the filling spout) reduces the maximum flow rate that can be used to fill the bag, thus slowing down the speed of the filling operation. Also, form, fill, and seal systems have not accommodated the manufacture of bags that include evacuation devices to improve evacuation efficiencies. Therefore, a need has arisen for a system that allows for the efficiencies that result from form, fill, and seal machines, along with the evacuation efficiencies that have been allowed with pre-made bag systems.